The elites
by Trainer Alpha
Summary: This story is being Re-written under ***** **** *** ******** ((hasn't uploaded the story jet :P))
1. The start

**The Elites**

**Chapter one: the talking gallade and the mystery guy**

**WARNING: first fic and im bad at writing stories :/**

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

''_Telepathy''_

''**Scream loud talk etc.''**

[Places/time skips]

(AN)

(AN: If you see a link its music for effects u doesn't need to have music if you don't want)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, I only own the story I don't own any characters that I don't create my self

[In a clearing in a forest somewhere -3D pov-]

''where are we?'' asked a boy around the age of 11 whit glasses

''Im not sure'' said another boy that looked around 15 whit spiky hair and a yellow mouse on his shoulder

''pika _'' said the mouse as he rolled his eyes

''Ash how can you get lost all the time? Said a girl around the age of 15

''we have been walking for hours now trying to find an easy way up this mountain!''

''Sorry''

''Let's set up a camp it's getting late now'' said a man that looked like he has his eyes closed all the time

''and tomorrow we can continue to try reach the mountain'' he continued

''Ok Brock can you make dinner while me May and Max get the tent done?'' Said Ash

[5 hours later, everyone was fast asleep except for one]

Here, we can see Ash standing outside the tent facing a shiny gallade that was charging up an aura sphere…

[About 1 minute ago -? Pov-]

I was just taking a walk in the forest that lay near my home, when I saw something that I didn't expect to see, a tent. I sneaked up to the tent wondering why someone would tent here.

That was… until he stepped on a stick that broke

Oh no I though as I heard some movements inside the tent, I charged up a small aura sphere in case of danger, then after some seconds I saw a boy walking out of the tent, with 5 poke balls in his hands, as he saw me he began to make a throw movement.

-Ash pov- [1 minute ago]

Crack!

I woke up '_what was that?' _I wondered

I took my poke balls and headed out to check out what that sound was –that was until he saw a shiny gallade in the clearing having a small Aura sphere ready, and that he stood on a brocken stick, showing that he made the sound.

As any trainer would do, he began to do a throw movement that was, until he saw that the gallade made the aura sphere bigger

'_Maybe it is being protective of something_' I wondered and as I thought I had lowered my arms and the gallade surprisingly made the aura sphere smaller again

-3D pov-

''Who are you and why have you come here?'' Asked the gallade.

Ash was surprised, this gallade could talk! Not telepathic it could talk normal

After a few seconds coming over the shock Ash answered

''me and my friends, Brock May and Max got lost while we traveled in this forest trying to get to the mountain''

The Gallade nodded in understanding and said ''I was just walking in the forest as I like looking in the sky, and the easiest way is that way'' he said as he pointed back at where he came from

''oh, thanks''

At this point Max had woken up hearing someone talking with Ash outside the tent being himself always want to know what going on he walked out and asked ''Ash who ar- **A SHINY GALLADE?!**'' as an instincts he tossed a poke ball at the gallade

At this point everyone else had also woken up and wondered what was going on

To everyone's surprise the poke ball just bounced of gallade

''WHAT?!'' said everyone yelled, very upraised

''I can't be captured'' the gallade said simply

''so who is your trainer then?'' May asked

''I don't have a trainer''

''**WHAT?!''** everyone yelled, this gallade could not be captured even if it didn't have a trainer?

''how is that possible'' everyone asked at the same time

''long story''

-Gallade pov-

''please tell us'' everyone begged, they relly wanted to know…

''_Hey where are you''_ asked a voice in my head

''_I was just walking out side until wound some people that got lost trying to find an easy way to the mountain''_ I answered recognizing my best friend's voice _''im coming back now anyway''_

''excuse me but I got to go now'' I said to the people and then I used Teleport to get away and not having them following me

-3D pov-

''well that was a disappointment'' Brock said

''Yeah'' everyone said

''But at least we saw a gallade, A SHINY ONE THAT COULD TALK! Guess who said that, Max

''yeah yeah we all saw it'' May said

''I hope we see it tomorrow '' said Ash, Pikachu agreeing

Then everyone went to their sleeping bags again

-? Pov-

''_I am coming back now anyway''_ I heard him response

About 2 seconds later I felt the waves of a psychic teleport and just then he stood there like he was there all the time

''so who was the people you met?''

''some people called Ash Max May and Brock, and a Pikachu

''ok… wait I think I recognize the name Ash…''

''you do?''

''….''

''….''

''I remember the name but I can't remember where I heard it''

''well I told them were the easiest way up the mountain was, they are idiots if they try reaching the top!''

''yea I know that is suicide, well Im going to try and sleep again''

''you know that we are living right next to the easiest way up, we will probable meet them tomorrow''

''was anyone of them a trainer?''

''Ash was, I don't know if the others was''

''well I want to test them''

''ok, just go easy on them you can crush nearly anyone whit all your mega evolutions''

''well lest find out if they are a challenge then''

''are you going to use… u know''

''Gira? Maybe… we just have to wait and see…''

''just go easy one them''

''I won't if they prove to be a challenge''

''Are you going to use your ultimate team or your elite team?''

''just wait and see''

''DAMN IT ALPHA! I hate when you have secrets like that! And you know it''

(AN: FYI im Alpha I have seen others that have written stories whit themselves in so don't say anything, don't like it? Don't read it)

''stop yelling im trying to sleep Beta''

''fine!''

**And that's chapter one!**

**As I said before im not pretty good writing stuff, but I will write this story when I have time and inspirations! FYI I had this story in my head for nearly 3 weeks, don't worry I already have planned Chapter two: the test battle! **

**If you think I wrote something wrong comment it (like too much talking and not explaining stuff)If this story just gets hate I will still continue it, as I said: Don't like it, don't read it! This story was inspired by some other fanfics It may be short but still the longest story I ever wrote so far**

**Hope you come back for more chapters :D**


	2. Battle and new people

**The elites**

**Chapter two: the test battle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon I only own this story and the characters I create**

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

''_Telepathy''_

''**Scream loud talk etc.''**

[Places/time skips]

(AN)

**Let's start with chapter 2!**

[? -? Pov-]

''_when will they get here?''_ I wondered

''_they will probably be here soon''_

''_I can feel them, they are close''_

''Hey look!'' said an unknown voice to me

'_Looks like they are here, FINNALY! It's been a time since I had a battle'_

[Forest -3D pov-]

''Hey look!'' said Max as he pointed at a clearing with a battle field, and a pond of water beside it, a bit further in the forest with an blue gallade standing in the middle of it

''Let's go!'' Ash said as they started to sprint to the clearing to meet the gallade again and get up the mountain

''HEY!'' they all said as they came in the clearing

''hello again, my friend has been waiting to battle you''

''Who?'' asked Max and Ash

''Me'' someone said and as they looked to the right trying to find the source of the voice, they saw a teen in a black trenchcoat, black hair, white shirt, grey pants and black shoes, and then they saw the eyes, staring ice blue eyes

As they looked at him he began to walk toward the middle of the field and when they saw the back of him they saw that he had 6 circular holes in his cloths, 3 on each side a bit under the shoulders

''What happened to your back?'' Brock wondered as he saw the holes

-? Pov-

'_That question. One of my secrets. That only the elites know' _I stopped, and turned around, staring at him. '_It was in the past… terrible thing happened' _I just continued staring at him _'that made me a hybrid, nothing was the same anymore' _

-3D pov-

''Well what is your name, tell us that at least!'' asked an irritated May

''….Alpha'' Alpha said looking at the group ''when will we start?''

''Start with what?'' wondered Ash

''our battle''

''you want to have a battle?''

''yes, I want to have a 1v1 battle if that is fine with you''

''yeah! Let's start''

''I'll be the ref'' said the gallade

''ok gallade'' Max said

''my name is Beta''

''oh, sorry''

''Well then, are you ready?''

Both nodded

(Search on: Team Zephyr Leader Battle VS Gayle and Mons by MeanGreenLuigi on youtube)

''GO!''

''let's go Lucario!'' yelled Ash as he tossed a poke ball in the air

''a Lucario huh, bad luck, let's battle Gengar'' Alpha said as a ball levitated to the air from his coat, out came a Gengar

''Lucario foresight!''

''Hypnosis then dream eater'' the Gengar was so fast firing the hypnosis that Lucario barely had time to finishing the foresight before it hit, Gengar immediately used dream eater resulting a KO of Ash's Lucario

''and the winner is Gengar!'' Beta pronounced

(Music stop)

''**WHAT''** everyone screamed, they didn't believe that a Gengar could KO Lucario in one hit

''well you can always scream louder when im close, but not when the 2nd strongest in my group is close, sleeping''

''who is the 2nd strongest then'' everyone wondered

''she will be here in some seconds'' and right on clue a woman came out of nowhere wearing a light blue shirt, black pants, long blond hair with 4 black things in it, 2 on each side, eyes silver.

''who in the name of the distortion world is screaming so _damn_ load?! I was resting'' she asked very annoyed

''that would be use, sorry miss'' Ash said

''and what is your name?'' she asked in an annoyed tone

''My name is May I am a coordinator, and this is Max my brother and he is a trainer''

''Im Brock and I am former gym leader of Pewter city''

''My name is Ash and I want to be a Pokémon master!''

''Pokémon master?'' she wondered ''good luck beating the current one, he is damn strong''

''Who is the current one?'' Max asked, while everyone thought the same thing

''the strongest in our group''

''wait, what place is Alpha on then? I thought he was the strongest''

''Im the 5th strongest'' Alpha answered

''wait! What is his name?'' May asked

''I can call him down if you want so you can meet him''

''**RELLY?!'' **everyone shouted

''yeah, I'll call him now if you want''

''yes please do!'' Max and Ash said, both being trainers while May just wondered how strong he was, and Brock was just quiet

''ok then, gallade, call him'' he said while tossing a ball, out came a normal gallade directly teleporting away

''how long will it take for him to get back?'' Ash wondered

''a few seconds'' the woman said

''wait whats your name?'' asked May, remembering that the woman never told her name

''my name? It's Cynthia'' she said

After that Gallade came back whit another person with him, the person had a red cap, red white jacked, black shirt and blue pants; they didn't see his eyes they were blocked by the cap, his skin was also pale light blue

''are you the Pokémon master?'' Ash asked, he just nodded

''What is your name?

''…..'' was all he got back

''wait why is his skin pale?'' Brock wondered

''What? Wouldn't you get pale skin if you were standing on the top of the mountain for weeks, nearly never getting down?'' Cynthia said like that was obviously

''Oh''

-Ash's pov-

'_I recognize him! Where have I seen him?_

''Hello? You there?'' Max asked

Silence was all he got back, that's when it clicked for Ash

'_He doesn't talk; he is wearing red/white'_

''what was your starter?'' I asked, he raised a poke ball and released a Pikachu

-3D pov-

''…'' was all he said as he returned the Pikachu

''Red?''

''wait Ash you know him?'' Max wondered

''no, but Oak said that he gave a Pikachu to a trainer named Red as a starter, had disappeared years ago!'' when he heard the name Oak he looked up, they could now see his blood red eyes

''so it is you!'' Ash said instantly recognizing the red eyes

''so Red here is the Pokémon master?'' Max asked ''in that case I would like to battle 1v1 right now!'' he said as he pointed at Red, Alpha and Cynthia just said ''Big mistake'' at the same time, Red just nodded accepting the battle

''….'' He pointed at Alpha

''ok I'll be the ref'' Alpha said

(Music: Pokémon Trainer Red Theme by Mikestermike370)

Both trainers went to their positions

''GO!''

''ok I know that they say he is the strongest but I believe in you! Go Jirachi!'' Max shouted, as he said that, the wish Pokémon emerged from its ball

Red called out Pikachu, still being quiet

''Jira-'' more he couldn't say before Pikachu had slammed into Jirachi with unnatural speed ''-chi….''

Jirachi was flown back towards a tree with swirls as eyes, by the force if the hit, before the wish Pokémon could hit the tree; it was stopped, by a pink bubble

(Music stop)

''_well, well, well, se who we has here! Finally decided to come here Ashy?'' _Said a voice in everyone's head, because it was Telepathy they couldn't pinpoint were the voice came from, although a certain Ash Ketchum recognized the voice instantly.

Just as May was about to ask who that voice belonged to, a girl with long pink hair, a pink dress, and who was shoeless, appeared out of nowhere, poping the bubble giggling as she did it

''_it was a while ago Ashy''_ she said

''And who are you? How many more will we meet today?'' asked a very obviously annoyed May

''_oh im hurt! You don't recognize me?''_ she said, with a bit of hurt in her voice…mind…whatever

''no we don't!'' May said back

''I do, I recognize you, but not in that form… Mew'' said Ash

''**MEW? **But Mew doesn't look like that!'' Max May and Brock said

''Are you sure you isn't imaging that the girl over there is Mew? Mew isn't human'' Brock said as a madder of fact

''so tell us who you relly are!'' May said, even more annoyed

As May said that, the girl was inflamed by a pink light (yeah I know very pink here) and when the light began to fade, you could see that a Mew had taken the girls place, everyone except: Ash, Alpha, Beta, Cynthia and Red had their mouth wide open in surprise to see a Mew

''…'' everything was silent until May finally spoke up

''So your Mew, is there any other crazy thing we will see today? More legendary Pokémon's that look like humans? Some crazy ultra-super rare Pokémon that never have been seen before?'' May said, even more pissed than before

''Well May, to answer your questions, 1 Maybe depends on who you are and what you think is crazy or not, 2 Maybe, 3 nope!'' Beta said

''HI GUYS!'' a voice shouted, everyone looked up to the mountain, as they did they saw a person with a red/white/black hat, brown hair, brown eyes, blue jacket, black pants and red shoes sprinting down the way that lead to the easiest way up the mountain, he was being followed by a man who was walking behind him, he had black hair, a grey jacket, black pants and shoes, grey cloves and red eyes

''Well, if it isn't Black, the hero of ideas finally coming to greet us none important humans!'' Alpha said with a chuckle

''Ha-ha well I tried to get White to come down and say hi to but she wouldn't budge'' the person now named Black said ''she relly likes adventures''

''Well that's the truth!'' Cynthia said ''you two are good friends even though you are the heroes of Ideals and Truth

''Well it's hard to be foes for that little thing when we are siblings'' he answered

''I still don't like Truth…'' the man who followed Black said

''I am I bit confused here! Who is Black, White, and that truth and ideals thingy you are talking about?'' Ash said

''well I am Black'' the man with the brown eyes said ''and my sister is White''

''my name is Zek and the truth and ideals part is a legend from Unova''

''and why doesn't you like truth?'' May asked Zek

''I got it here!'' Max said, everyone turned to the 11 year old ''the legend of Unova is a story of two dragons who is said to be Truth and Ideals, the dragon of truth is named Reshiram and the dragon of ideals is named Zekrom, it is also said that the two dragons will choose a here to be named: the hero of truth, or the hero of ideals…''

''wait Alpha, didn't you call black the hero of ideals?'' Brock wondered

''Yeah, so?'' he answered

''_why don't you understand Alpha? When you greeted Black, you said the hero of ideals meaning that you just said that they have one of the heroes in their face!'' _Mew said, Alpha face palmed

Suddenly they all heard a Pokémon get released from its ball, when they turned around the could just see Red and an Espeon teleporting away

''were did he go?'' Ash wondered

''Back to the top'' Cynthia said

''well Zek you still hasn't answered why you doesn't like truth!'' May said

Black looked at Zek

''oh well I guess I can tell you since you already know that Black is the hero if ideals'' Zek began

''it is because I am the legendary Zekrom''

''oh relly?'' May said ''prove it''

''well go on, scan me with the pokedex'' May immediately pulled the pokedex out of her pocket and scanned him, and was a bit surprised that the pokedex said that the legendary Zekrom stood in front of her

''so you are Zekrom!'' Max said

''wait… does that mean that your sister White is the hero of truth?'' asked Brock

''Yeah, but she relly likes adventures'' as he said that they could hear a roar longer up the mountain, and a few seconds later they could see a white dragon flying of

''well there goes the chance to meet her''

''aaawwwww I relly wanted to meet her it would be cool to meet both heroes at the same time'' a disappointed Ash said

''hey Cynthia, were are Ray?'' Alpha wondered ''I relly wanted to talk to him''

''Who's Ray?'' Max wondered

''that the name of one of my Pokémon's'' Cynthia answered

-May's pov-

'_Ray… Ray… Ray… what Pokémon does that match to? Hmm… wait… Rayquaza?_

-3D pov-

''Rayquaza?'' May asked

''well lucky guesser your right'' Cynthia said

''I got to go, I am going to go find my sister'' Black said as he began walking up the mountain followed by Zekrom

''Im going to find Ray'' Cynthia said as she went off to the forest

''were is Beta?'' Alpha wondered, everyone began looking around for him

''*sigh* he wandered off again if you excuse me, I got to find him, oh also if you are going to climb the mountain, a little warning, the Pokémon here are at our level so it's going to be pretty tough up he said as he began sprinting into the forest

''Well shall we start climbing then?'' Ash asked

''Yeah!'' Max said

''No''

''What? Why not May/Brock?'' Ash and Max wondered

''Because…''

**TRALLALALAL end of this chapter here!**

**Now you have to wait to the next chapter to find out whats going to happen :D :D :D**

**Aaaaah im so mean to those who is liking and following this story, you just has to wait**

**Anyways I relly hope that people like this, **

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Hope you come back for more chapters :D**


	3. Old friends, new friends!

**The elites**

**Chapter Three: old friends, new friends**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon I only own this story and the characters I create**

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

''_Telepathy''_

''**Scream loud talk etc.''**

Flashback

[Places/time skips]

-Pov-

(AN)

**Let's begin with chapter 3!**

[Previously]

''_Well shall we start climbing then?'' Ash asked_

''_Yeah!'' Max said _

''_No''_

''_What? Why not May?'' Ash and Max wondered_

''_Because…''_

-Alpha pov-

'_damn where is he?' _here we can see a person named Alpha running through the forest, searching for his friend

'_hope they aren't coming, he usually runs away like this when they is on the way'_ i was running extremely fast, dodging trees as i parkour through the forest

Suddenly, i stopped, i felt them: Team Galactic

'_why are they still after us still? After all these years?'_ i began running again

Soon, i was at the beach, staring at the horizon i could see a few helicopters heading my way

''here they come again'' a voice said behind me, as I turned around I saw a shiny gallade, my friend Beta, walking towards me

''yeah hope Ray is nearby so we can give him the targets''

''then shall we?'' he asked, I nodded and we began aiming towards the small dots at the horizon with our aura

He's aura was light blue, with a hint of white/green in it

Mine was black…

…Pitch black…

…before it was ice blue…

…but that's another story

-? Pov- [location unknown]

'_come on… hope they hasn't spotted us yet, we need to get closer'_ I was the commander in this mission, our mission? To get close to the island and deploy mini drones

I turned out the window, just to see that the heli that was to my right began glowing black

'…_..fuck' _as I looked upwards, I saw a red/with glow far up in the sky, a hyper beam charging

I turned pale and said in the radio we had to communicate to the other heli's

''We are all dead'' I said

''What?''

''What do you mean?''

''We are dead?''

''Relly? You seriously?''

''Yes'' I answered ''they have already spotted and taken aim at us, we are de-

**BOoOooooOOOOmmmMMMmm**

…

…

…

-Alpha pov-

I saw a red beam coming from the sky hitting all the heli's

''_Good work Ray''_ I said Telepathic said to my legendary friend, Rayquaza

''_hey they tried to come here again, they never learn''_ I got as an answer

''I missed them'' said Beta

''you just need to train more on the aim, they was at the horizon after all'' I said

''yeah''

''Lets walk back''

''walk? It takes at least a day to get back walking!''

''…..well if I say it like this then? Let's get home''

-3D pov- [clearing at the way up the mountain] [1 hour later]

''Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? **Why?**'' wondered an angry 15 year old boy as he punched a tree over and over again, harder and harder each time

''Ash, breaking your fist won't do any good'' said an 11 year old boy, who was leaning against a tree, petting and giving Oran berries to an exhausted Jirachi

''I just don't believe they would do this Max, I never believed they would stop believing in us'' Ash said back, as he stopped punching the tree

Ash then noticed 2 females walking toward them from the forest, one was a girl and one was a woman, the girl was wearing a white hat, white shirt with a black jacket on, _very_ short blue/white shorts, and black shoes, she had long brown hair and blue eyes, the woman was wearing a light gray shirt with a white jacket, white pants and light grey shoes, and light gray cloves, she had white hair (not from age) and blue eyes

''who are you?'' the girl asked

''our name is Ash and Max'' Ash started, blood dropping from his right hand ''are you White?''

''My name is White'' the girl said ''and this is Reshi'' she said pointing at the woman behind her

''how did you know my name?'' she wondered

''We met Alpha, Beta, Cynthia, Red, Black and Zekrom about an hour ago'' Max said

''so they told you my name?''

''Yeah'' Both said

''and that must be Reshiram'' max said as he pointed at Reshi ''we met Zekrom and they called him Zek, that's how I quickly figured out that Reshi must mean Reshiram''

''ok'' Reshi ,now Reshiram, said

''why are your hand bleeding Ash?'' White asked as she noticed the bleeding hand

''well…'' Ash began

[Flashback] 

''Because you will never make it!'' May said

''W-What do you mean May?'' Max wondered

''didn't you hear what Alpha said? He said that the Pokémon here are as strong as his Pokémon!'' May said

''that means we just have to train harder!'' Ash said back

''well why couldn't you stand a chance to Alpha then? He looked to be around the age of 15! the same as you Ash, but still you was crushed!''

''But-''

''you have never won a tournament, even after 5 years!'' May said

''….'' Max and Ash was quiet

''im leaving this island now! Come on Max'' May said

''No! I want to stay with Ash'' Max said, he couldn't believe that his sister didn't believe in Ash

''Max, Ash will never be strong and win any tournaments!''

''I won't stop being friends with him for THAT! I don't care if he hasn't won any tournaments! He is my friend!''

''fine then im leaving without you!'' May said furiously, storming into the woods

''What about you Brock? Asked Ash ''staying or leaving?''

''im sorry Ash but I want to focus on getting myself a girlfriend and I don't want any more dangerously adventures'' Brock answered, as he looked sad at them ''so im going with May… goodbye'' he said as he started going after May

After he was out of hearing, a huge silent fell on the two boys

They was just standing there, wondering what to do next

[Flashback ends]

''…and after a while I started punching that tree''

''…..'' everyone was quiet, until…

''WHAT A HORRIBLE THING TO DO! AND YOU CALL THEM FRIENDS?!'' White exploded

''ex-friends'' Ash and Max said at the same time

''oh- sorry''

''nothing to be sorry about White, we just don't know what to do know'' said Ash

''well I got this crazy idea about what you could do!'' White said

''and whats that?'' asked Max

''well you could if the others accept, be training with us! Then you can get stronger and prove your ex-friends wrong!''

Ash and Max was speechless, even Jirachi was a bit surprised

''well I accept, they may join us, for me its ok'' said a voice behind them, Max and Ash spun around and saw Alpha walking towards them

''and I asked Black and Cynthia too, and they said that it was ok for them!'' he continued

''how did you get time to ask them? And why didn't you ask Red?'' Max wondered

''well first: Telepathy, second Red doesn't relly care about such things nowdays'' he answered

''so…'' Max began

''…we are in your group now?'' Ash finished

''well yeah'' said… Black, who was suddenly standing in the clearing ''you can also train your aura here!

''aura?'' Max asked, having a small knowledge of what aura was

''yeah!''

''Ash you have a pure blue aura with a little bit of gold in it, and Max has a pure green aura'' Alpha said _'I have never ever met a person with a bit of golden in their aura… hmm…'_ he thought

''if an aura is pure it means it's the strongest level of aura if trained'' Reshi said as a matter of fact

Max and Ash was more speechless now, they had been accepted into the group and then they learned that they both had the strongest level of aura

''w… what color is your aura?'' Max asked

''want me to tell everyone's? Beta asked as he teleported right by Alpha

''o-ok…'' Ash said

''ok then… Red has pure red aura, Cynthia has purple/black aura, Black has blue/light blue aura, Zek has pure dark grey aura, Reshiram has pure light grey aura and I has light blue with a little bit of white/green aura, White has pure white and a bit of yellow aura… Beta explained

''ok….'' Ash said

''wait… Beta you forgot to tell Alpha's aura!'' Max said as he went through everyone's aura in his head and noticed that he forgot to tell Alpha's

At this Beta looked at Alpha

''My aura _was _ice blue'' Alpha said

''wait _was_? Ash asked

''yes… my aura was ice blue… but now… its pitch black''

''why is it black now?''

''…that's something I nearly has never told anyone and I don't plan on doing it soon again, but if you stay here, then in time you will notice why''

''well shall we go up to the house, so you two can begin your training, and we can fix your hand Ash?'' White asked

''Yeah!''

''Let's go!'' was he answers she got

And so they began walking upwards the mountain, chatting and talking about battling and aura.

(AN: flashback for the arrival of the house will come later)

[Undella Bay, Unova, summer] – 3D pov-

'_Wow, undella bay has really been getting more visitors and villas'_ May thought as she, Misty, Gary and Green (Gary's father) was walking down the road to their villa that they had hired earlier

''there really isn't much people here'' Gary said

''well, Joy said that there isn't much activity here during the night'' Green said

''too bad that the plane had to leave so late!'' a bit annoyed Misty said

[Flashback]

''…here are the key to your villa: 668'' nurse joy said as she handed Green the key

''thank you'' he said as they turned around to leave, *yawn* they all was tired after the late flight

''oh, for your information there isn't much activity here during the night'' Joy said

''well that's ok, then we can sleep in peace'' said May

[Flashback ends]

''yeah that's too bad the plane had leaving so late!'' said Green

''well at least we get to sleep in peace'' Gary said after that there was a short silence before May spoke up

''hey guys, wait a sec'' she said

''what is it?'' asked Misty as the group stopped walking

''do you guys get the feeling we are being followed?'' May said

''yea I have that feeling'' Green said as he turned around to see if anyone was there, he didn't see anyone

''Lucario, check the arena and see if anyone is following us'' Gary said as he tossed a ball, he had been getting a few rare pokemon during his travels as a researcher and trainer

''_yes master''_ Lucario said as she checked the arena with her aura to see if anyone was following them

There was one aura behind them, in the shadows

''_there is one aura behind you he or she is hiding in the shadows!'' _she said as she turned around an prepared an aura sphere in case of danger

As the group turned around they could see a form of a human in the shadows, walking towards them

''who are you?'' Misty asked

''…..'' he was quiet

After a few steps, he was in the light, they could now see his face and what he was wearing

He was wearing a black coat with hood, he also had his hood up so they could not see the face, they also noticed that there was some metal parts on his left hand that was fused with his fingers, they had no idea what it did, on his right hand he had a black glove, he was also wearing black shoes,

''umm… excuse me sir?'' Green asked

''what'' he spoke after a few seconds of silence

There was a short wind in the silent night, the man's hood fluttered in the wind, for a short second they could see his eyes, they was black, before he blinked, now they were ice blue

''umm… who….who are you?'' May asked a little startled

''_master I don't trust this man, I can't see through his aura! It's like he has blocked it!''_ Lucario spoke to the group (AN: she can't speak to the man because his aura is blocked for her)

Everyone in the group was now very curiously and a bit scared of the man

''im just someone who happens to live in Undella Bay, villa 666'' he answered May

At the number of the villa the group turned pale, including Lucario

''well it seems we are going to be neighbors then'' he said

''wait who told you we was going to be neighbors?!'' they said at the same time

''that's my secret'' he answered the scared group

''ah c'mon Al! are you going to stay there talking to people all night or what?'' they heard a voice say, a man dressed in blue pants, red jacket and black t-shirt, standing in one of the doors to one of the villas a bit further up the road asked

''I was just saying hi to our new neighbors, and just because you always win against me in pokemon battles doesn't mean you need to give me nicknames!'' the man answered, annoyed, as he started walking to the villa

''well hi everyone'' the man who was standing at the door said, before he closed the door after the hooded man walked in

''_looks like we have some aura users as our neighbors''_ Lucario said, no one in the group, not even Lucario, like that!

[undella bay, Unova, summer, villa 668] -3D Pov-

''what is his problem?'' Misty asked after they had settled themselves in the villa

''I don't know Misty'' Gary said

''well im going to find out!'' May pronounced

''well that ok, but how? And _now_? Aren't you going to wait until morning?'' Green wondered

''well first im going to find a place where I can hear them, and then I'll sleep!'' she said as she walked out of the house, Green just went to bed

[a few minutes later…] –May's pov-

'_oh good this window was opened'_ I couldn't sneak in, it would be to dangerously , instead I had searched for an open window were I could peek in

''…was here'' I heard the man who we meet earlier say, they wasn't in my sight of view yet, it sounded like they was walking

''who? Cy-'' I heard another voice say

''wait''

''what?''

''you need to train your aura more dude, didn't you feel it when May was sneaking around the house? Number one said (number one = the guy before)

'_What he knew I was sneaking around?!'_ this wasn't good _'I need to get out of here'_ I started to sneak over to our villa again

''well you know I can only feel it when they leave'' the second said

''well then you should-'' I was now out of hearing range _''damn it! Well… I got a backup plan that I will do tomorrow, he he'_ I thought as I walking inside our villa again

[the next day] -3D pov-

''so you guys will try to sneak up to him, block his escaper path, and then ask for answers?'' we can hear Green say (AN: read… whatever)

''yea dad that's May's plan'' Gary said to his father as he, May and Misty

''well then, go and find him, I'll stay here'' Green said, as he just to have a peaceful holiday

''well then shall we go and find that bastard?'' Misty asked

''yeah yeah Misty, but don't rush up to him if you see him, remember the plan: we are going to sneak up to him'' May said

''well then let's go!'' Gary said as they walked out of the villa

**And that's chapter three!**

**I hope someone will like this ._.**

**Anyway I will write and upload the next chapter as soon as I can :)**

**Hope you come back for more chapters!**


	4. Battle, reunion, and Mystical people!

**The elites**

**Chapter four: hunt for answers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon I only own this story and the characters I create**

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

''_Telepathy/phone''_

''**Scream loud talk etc.''**

Flashback

[Places/time skips]

-Pov-

(AN)

**Let's begin with chapter 4!**

[Previously]

''_well then shall we go and find that bastard?'' Misty asked_

''_yeah yeah Misty, but don't rush up to him if you see him, remember the plan: we are going to sneak up to him'' May said_

''_well then let's go!'' Gary said as they walked out of the villa_

-3D pov-

''ok then! Come on out Lucario! Gary said as he called out his Lucario

''_what is it master?''_ she asked

''We need to find that guy we encountered yesterday and we need your help to find his aura'' Gary explained

''_but how will I find him? His aura is closed''_

''that's what I had a thought of'' May said ''can't you find his closed aura? I mean everyone else has an open aura right?''

''_I didn't think of that May… good idea, give me some time and I will search for him'' _she said as she closed her eyes, using her aura vision to find the man

''take your time we will wait here until you find him''

It didn't take long until she opened her eyes again and said _''he is about 73 feet down the street he is looking at us, it is not the one we met yesterday, but he wears a cloak and he has a closed aura''_

''do you think it is one of his friends?''

''_yes, there is not many people who knows that you can close your own aura and only a few can do it''_

''well then let's go and ask him what he knows!'' Misty said

''_wait, I wasn't done talking''_

''what?''

''_this man had one though open''_

''and what did he think of?'' Gary asked

''_the tough said: if you come here, battle me, if you win, I will answer your questions, and say hi to green from me''_

''does he know my father?'' Gary wondered

''apparently dumb head'' Misty said as it was obviously

''who is going to challenge him?'' May asked

A voice that wasn't owned by anyone in the group echoed through their heads, it said _''I want to battle Greens son, now''_

As the voice said 'now' they all teleported to an empty training ground, with the group of Gary, May, Misty and Lucario on one side, and 2 other cloaked men on the other side, they could see a pair of red eyes in the taller one, and a pair of azure blue in the other

''who are you?'' Misty asked, annoyed, as she started to walk over to the cloaked men

When she was half way over the field she was teleported back to the group

''WHAT THE DAMN HELL YOU FUCKING SCARED SHITS?!'' Misty shouted, and began to walk forwards again, until May hit Misty in her head with her own mallet (she took Misty's mallet), Misty instantly fainted

''looks like Green would like to be here too'' the azure blue eyed man said, as Green was teleported to the arena

''ok, can we get this done?'' Green asked the 2 men

''yes….'' the red eyed said

''first of all, who ARE you and whats your NAME?'' Gary wondered

Before anyone could say a word they all heard a roar coming from the sky, when they looked up they saw a pretty small Giratina circling around them

After it had circled a few times it lowered itself to the ground behind the two men, as it stopped a few feet's above the ground, it turned completely black and began to morph

When the morphing was done, there stood another man behind the two other, it seemed like he had kept the wings from his other form

He was wearing a white shirt and black pants and had ice blue eye

''hey guys! I finally got it!'' The man said with a smile

''is **THAT** what you have been doing the past year? We have missed you!'' the azure eyed man said as he had turned around to face the man

''so now we need to watch out for the Original Giratina too whe-'' the red eyed started but he was interrupted

''ok THAT'S IT, I WANT TO KNOW WHATS GOING ON HERE AND WHAT YOUR NAME IS!'' May roared

''ok ok girl'' the ice blue eyed man said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out an orb

''this, is one of the Griseous orbs that the original Giratina have in her collection, I stole it so I could completely transform into my Giratina form. And because of that she is now angry at me, so if she comes here, don't attack her it's me she wants''

''will Giratina come to Undella bay?'' May wondered a little worried, at this the man looked around and said

''hey, Ashton, can you remove the illusion''

''fine'' the azure blue eyed man, now named Ashton, said as his eyes turned brown and the surrounding (except the field) completely disappeared

The group could now see that they were on a black circle with the battle field in the middle, the startling thing about their surrounding now, was that there was water going upwards, houses upside down and sideways, floating islands, there was a bunch of bubbles floating in the air and here and there you could see black clouds. Further away in the distance you could see one or two Giratinas flying around

Gary paled, May was startled, Green wondering where they were and Misty still fainted

''where are we?'' Green wondered

''d-dad…'' Gary said scared

''what is it''

''we-we are i-in t-the disto-orti-ion worl-ld''

At this May and Green paled too

''so you wanted to know our names?'' Ashton asked

''can't we battle first?'' the red eyed one said

''we-ell I w-want to k-know your n-names fi-irst'' May said

''fine… my name is Red Ketchum'' the red eyed said

At this Gary and May both nearly fainted, having heard of the pokemon masters name, Lucario was just standing there and Green just stared in shock as Red took of his cloak revealing his red-themed clothes

''my name is Ashton Ketchum, Red's son'' Ashton said

May and Gary didn't move an inch, and Green nearly fainted, figuring out that Ashton most be at least at Red's level of power

''And my na-'' the ice blue eyed started, but stopped when they could hear a roar

When he heard the roar he paled, quickly morphed into a Giratina again and flew away as fast as he could

Green, Lucario, Red and Ashton looked the other way and saw a huge shiny Giratina flying with extreme speed past them

''well there goes Alpha'' Ashton said '' hope he will survive…''

… … …

No one said a word for minutes as they could hear a few explosions in the distance, until two other shiny Giratinas, a little smaller, came to them and opened a portal for them, they said telepathic _''leave now''_

Everyone was walking to the portal, May and Gary was dragging Misty with them while the other just walked out in silence

[time skip, undella bay, summer, villa 666] -3D pov-

''so you still won't answer our questions?'' May said annoyed

''….'' Ashton had been quiet since they got to the house

We can see Misty, May and Ashton in the living room, and Red and Green was talking about what they had been doing the past few years in another room

About 30 minutes later, they could hear a few knocks on the door, and then it sounded like something heavy was thrown at the door

''I'll open'' Ashton said as Red and Green probably didn't hear

When he opened, a body fell from the door, Ashton saw the Griseous orb rolling out of his hand and that he had Giratina wings, he had scars everywhere, some spots was burnt, he was bleeding from various places, his metal machine that helped him move his left arm was broken in parts, he relly looked more badly than the last time he had a fight with Giratina

He saw that he was still breathing

''DAD! ALPHA HAS RETURNED IN A BAD SHAPE COME!'' Ashton yelled, Red came nearly as fast as lighting to the door

''we need to take him to the center quickly!'' he said as they lifted Alpha to the pokemon center (hospital)

[Time skip one day] –Alpha's pov-

I opened my eyes slowly, my whole body hurt after the fight with Giratina

''uugghh'' I groaned

''oh thank Arceus your still alive!'' I heard a male voice to my right

''are you alright?'' I could now see that Ashton was standing beside me

''do I look alright?'' I asked

''well…. No''

''that's what I, ugh, though''

''where am i?'' I wondered as I took in the surroundings

''you are in the pokemon center, me and dad brought you here after you fell inside when I opened the door''

''….. why couldn't they just put me on some pokemon healing machine?''

''…..'' Ashton face palmed ''why didn't I think of that?''

''let me ask Joy if you can use it'' he said as he walked out the room, leaving me alone

After a few minutes I could see Nurse Joy and Ashton walking inside the room

''Alpha, you can use our healing machine that we use for pokemon that isn't inside their ball, it will take a little longer than a normal for you to heal though'' Joy said

''yeah yeah that's fine'' I answered tired as Joy began to move the bed I was laying on **(AN: you know, that kind of bed they have in hospitals with wheels)**

-3D pov-

Everyone was waiting in the pokemon center for Alpha to heal up, Red and Ashton waited because he was a friend, and Misty, May, Gary, Lucario and Green waited because they still wanted answers

Nothing really happened for 5 min, except one or two trainers who wanted to heal or trade pokemon

''hey everyone'' someone said while walking out of a room

Misty, May, Green and Gary turned to see who it was, and was shocked that he had healed so fast, Red, Ashton and Lucario had felt his aura

''how did you heal so fast? Shouldn't that damage you took from Giratina take like months to heal? Gary wondered

''yeah it would, but they put me on a pokemon healing machine'' Alpha said

''does that work for humans?'' May asked

''no it doesn't, but im half pokemon'' Alpha answered

''well at least your fine now, so let's get to our questions!'' misty said

Everyone was looking at her whit a Wtf face, even nurse joy, wondering what she was thinking

Before anyone could say anything, the doors to the pokemon center opened, revealing a man that looked to be around the age of 17, he scanned the people that was inside, when he saw Alpha he pointed at him and said ''I challenge you to a battle!''

''and I accept'' when Alpha said this the man smiled

''you won't beat me this time!'' he said

''yeah yeah Nate, we just have to wait and see about that''

When they was outside at the pokemon field, the man named Nate took his place in the trainer box, while Alpha took his spot on the field

(battle music: Pokémon ΩR/αS - Vs. Zinnia Remix [Hardcore] by Kamex)

''Go Serperior!'' Nate said as he threw a poke ball in the air ''use Leech seed! Then use Frenzy Plant!''

Serperior shot five seed at Alpha who shot an Aura Sphere that went through all the seeds, turning them to dust, and then hit Serperior

Alpha suddenly disappeared right before the Frenzy Plant was going to hit him

''shit! That is Shadow Force!'' Nate said as Alpha disappeared ''Serperior use Double Team! And when he appears use Iron Tail!''

When Alpha appeared he dodged _one_ of all the iron tails, the rest went through him.

The spike on all of Alpha's wings (u know, the Giratina wings) glowed white, he then ran towards one of the Serperiors and hit it rapidly

Serperior yelled out in pain, and then fell to the ground, swirl as eyes

Nate was staring, shocked that one of his top 6 pokemon was defeated so easily

''want to continue?'' Alpha asked

''….''

''…..''

''….. give me one try with my strongest pokemon, the rest of my pokemon can't beat you''

''yeah bring him out then''

''you aren't going to win against this one, Go Lucario!'' Nate said as he tossed a poke ball

''well this is going to be easy'' Alpha said as Lucario appeared from its ball

''we just have to see about that…'' Nate said evil in his voice

[A few beatings later]

The battle had been going on for a while now, Nate just continue giving Lucario commands, and Alpha was fighting back

Now we can see Alpha on one knee, breathing heavily, and a Lucario on the other side of the field, not looking tired at all

''Use Extreme combat!'' Nate commanded, Lucario disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared at Alpha, punching him rapidly

''one more time Lucario! We got him'' again, Lucario disappeared and reappeared at Alpha, starting punching him again, Alpha countered with Protect

When Lucario stopped he used Extreme speed to get away from Alpha, expecting an attack

But instead of attacking, Alpha sunk down on his knees, and then fell forwards in exhaustion

(music stop)

Nate and his Lucario walked towards him to help him get up, the crowd (May, Misty, Gary, Green, Ashton, Red – yeah they have been here all the time watching the battle) was quiet

When Nate got to Alpha he could hear ''you….. win…..'' coming from Alpha

''hey, you did great there to'' Nate said while helping Alpha get up and helped him get to the bench where the other was sitting

''so Green, how is it going with your wife?'' Alpha asked

''oh, Blue? She is sweet and all… she should be coming here soon to…'' he answered

''why don't you look to your left then Green'' Ashton said

''huh?'' Green said as he looked to his left, when he did he saw Blue, and two men wearing normal clothes behind her, they both had an R at their chest

''GREEEEEN!'' Blue shouted as she saw Green on the bench

''Blue?! Did Team rocket escort you here?'' Green asked as he hugged Blue

''yes they did, they was waiting for me when I got off the plane''

''TEAM ROCKET?!'' May shouted while preparing to toss a ball, but she was stopped by Misty

''they are not bad anymore, the news hasn't spread across the regions yet'' Misty explained

''what do you mean?''

''when Giovanni died I took his place'' Ashton said

''what?''

''Giovanni was my grandfather, and when he died I took his place as the leader of team Rocker''

''that still doesn't explain why team rocket isn't bad anymore!''

''when I took Giovanni's place I pronounced that team rocket wouldnt steal anymore and help other to train instead, of course, nearly no one wanted to stop stealing pokemon except a few. Now there are 17 rockets that go around the regions helping others to train, 18 with me''

''…..'' May was quiet

''its getting late guys, who wants to go and see the sunset?'' Nate asked after a short silence

''well im tired after our battle Nate, so I'll be going back to our villa'' Alpha said as he started to walk

''yeah im tired to'' Red said as he started to walk with Alpha

Everyone else followed Nate to go and see the sunset

[In the forest] -? Pov-

''sir, two of the three targets has left the group'' a man said

''_good, capture them''_ a voice said from the man's radio

''yes sir!'' the man said as he turned the radio off

''Let's go!'' he said as 4 other shadows started to move

[Back to Red and Alpha] –Red's pov- (music: Rallying the Defense by Machinimasound)

We had been walking past the pokemon center to get Alpha's machine that helped him move his left arm. His left arm had stopped working correctly after his first fight with Giratina _'at least that machine is working_' I though

''what is that?'' Alpha suddenly asked and pointed at some dots that was floating in the air ''it looks like it's moving towards us…''

''I don't know'' I said

''well I don't like it''

''so doesn't I'' I said as I turned around scanning the surroundings

''WATCH OUT!'' Alpha yelled as I was pushed down on the ground, just a few milliseconds later, Alpha was hit by several Aura Spheres

Smoke covered the area for a few seconds, when it went away I saw Alpha laying on the ground, fainted

I suddenly felt very tired _'no… don't say that those… dots were… Sleep Powder'_

My vision started turning black _'crap'_

Right before my vision went completely black, I saw five men in black clothes with an yellow circle whit an blue A letter in the middle, who lifted Alpha's fainted body up and started to walk away

''…No…'' I said before my vision went black

**AAANNNNND cliffhanger :P**

**So everyone who is reading this is probably wondering who those five mystical men where, well I created a new team that will be introduced in the next chapter**

**I also have been a little better at writing stories at least (the first chapter in this serie was the first story I have ever written, and I suck at writing)**

**So I didn't want to make myself (Alpha) to OP, that's why I have 2 reasons for me to lose against Nate's Lucario 1: for the plot 2: not to be to OP**

**Well that's what I have to say for now**

**Hope to see you again coming back for more chapters :D**


End file.
